S-H-M-I-L-Y
by LS-snowie
Summary: [PENGUMUMAN] Mingyu menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Dia ingin seseorang dari masa lalunya kembali. Sesulit apapun bahkan terasa tidak mungkin dimata orang lain tapi dia ingin orang yang telah pergi itu kembali padanya. Hanya seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang Kim Mingyu mau. /MEANIE/mingyuXwonwoo/seventeen/yaoi/REMIX FF 'STEP'/
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Mingyu menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Dia ingin seseorang dari masa lalunya kembali. Sesulit apapun bahkan terasa tidak mungkin dimata orang lain tapi dia ingin orang yang telah pergi itu kembali padanya. Hanya seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang Kim Mingyu mau. /MEANIE/mingyuXwonwoo/seventeen/yaoi/

 **~See How Much I Love You~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : Meanie

Support Cast : Seventeen

.

Ganre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Threeshot

.

Disclaimer : Wonwoo dan Mingyu milik orangtua, keluarga mereka dan tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic gaje ini murni milik saya.

.

 **Warning : GS, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

Seorang namja tampan sedang menyusuri jalan kecil dengan banyak pohon cemara dikedua sisi jalan. Namja itu menghirup udara segar pegunungan disana, sebuah senyum terukir indah diwajahnya hingga dia sampai diujung jalan setapak itu dan menampilkan sebuah danau kecil. Dipejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kesejukan udara sekitar.

 _'_ _Gyunie.'_

Sebuah suara menyentak namja itu dan secara spontan membuka mata untuk mengamati sekitar mencari dimana seseorang yang menyerukan nama kecilnya.

Kosong...tidak ada seorangpun kecuali dia. Membuatnya tersadar dan kembali menutup mata tapi ada yang berbeda, tidak ada lagi senyum yang terpasang diwajah namja itu melainkan setetes bening air mengalir dari mata dan membasahi wajah menawannya.

"Wonu hyung." Gumamnya parau.

Entah apa yang membuat namja itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Seorang diri dipinggir danau kecil yang sepi, berbaring menutup mata dan menangis.

'Hati ini menjadi lebih ringan saat dimana hari-hari kita menyusuri jalan kecil ini bersama. Dan bodohnya aku baru menyadari itu saat kamu sudah sangat jauh.'

...

"Dari mana kau Kim?" sapaan seorang kakek ditoko kelontong menghentikan seorang namja tampan yang melewati tokonya saat matahari sudah akan terbenam.

"Aku dari danau haraboji." Dia menghampiri sang kakek. "Biar aku bantu." Namja tampan itu kini membantu sang kakek yang sedang membereskan tokonya untuk ditutup.

"Kau sangat baik Mingyu-ah." Senyum terukir diwajah namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Kim Mingyu itu.

"Seandainya sikapmu sejak dulu seperti ini terutama pada anak kesayangan kami. Mungkin hingga sekarang kamu tidak akan sendiri saat menghabiskan waktu didanau itu." Seketika saraf mingyu tidak berfungsi dan hanya bisa mematung hingga sang kakek selesai memberesakan barang dagangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu gyu~ah. Sebaiknya kamu pulang." Ujar sang kakek dibalas mendapat anggukan dari mingyu dan segera pamit pulang pada sang kakek.

.

 _'_ _Seandainya sikapmu sejak dulu seperti ini terutama pada anak kesayangan kami.'  
_ Kata-kata sang kakek penjaga toko kelontong itu terus teringat dikepala mingyu hingga malam menjelang.

Seandainya...

 **FLASBACK ON**

Seorang namja manis berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah. Senyum menawan dan sikap ramah membuat siswa yang dilewatinya tersenyum bahkan menyapa namja itu. Saat semakin dekat dengan pintu yang dituju senyum diwajahnya makin lebar. Dan diapun sampai "Mingyuuuu~" jeritnya saat memasuki pintu kelas 3A. Tapi semua siswa yang ada dikelas itu tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun seperti sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah sang laki-laki manis satu ini.

Dilangkahkannya kedua kaki indah yang dia miliki menuju pojok belakang kelas dimana seorang namja yang dipanggilnya mingyu sedang fokus pada phoncell-nya.

"Pagi gyu-ah. Kenapa tadi Gyunie tidak menunggu wonu berangkat kesekolah. Jadinya aku berangkat sendirian lewat jalan seram itu." Protes namja manis yang memanggil dirinya wonu.

Dia menatap mingyu untuk menunggu permintaan maaf namja itu atau sekedar memberikan alasan kenapa sahabat kecilnya ini tidak menunggunya. Tapi sudah beberapa menit tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari bibir tipis mingyu.

"Gyunie. Wonu bukan patung setidaknya jawab pertanyaan ku." Ujarnya lagi dan kali ini sambil mempoutkan bibir berisinya. Dan tentu saja mendapat tatapan lapar dari namja lain dikelas.

"Gyunieeee~"

"Aku tidak ingin menunggu !" akhirnya mingyu membuka suara seadaanya sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam pada namja-namja yang menatap wonwoo lapar.

"Huh!. Kau pelit gyu-ah." Bukannya berhenti, pout yang dibuat bibir wonwoo makin menjadi.

SRAK !

"Ehh.. gyunie mau kemana ?" tanya wonwoo yang mendapati mingyu tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku ingin sarapan ke kantin. Kau ikut aku traktir." Ucap mingyu acuh sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Mendengar itu wonwoo langsung berjingkrak senang dan berlari menghampiri mingyu yang sudah berjalan didepan dan langsung memeluk tangan mingyu erat. "Mingyu yang terbaik. Aku tidak marah lagi." Senyum manis alami Wonwoo benar-benar sempurna dia tunjukan pada mingyu.

"terserah."

 **FLASBACK OFF**

PLTAK !

"Appo." Kepala mingyu berdenyut saat menerima jitakan dari seseorang.

"Malam-malam jangan melamun pabbo. Lebih baik kau tidur sana."

"Aiss... sakit hyung. Ini kepala bukan tempurung kura-kura Seungcheol pabbo hyung." Protes mingyu saat mengetahui bahwa pelaku yang membuat kepalanya sakit adalah hyungnya sendiri.

"Yha! Aku ini hyungmu berlakulah sopan." Seungcheol memerintah sembari duduk disamping mingyu.

"Aku akan sopan hanya didepan bumonim, Jeonghan hyung istrimu tapi tidak saat kita hanya berdua." Sanggah mingyu enteng.

"Kau ini."sebelum seungcheol kembali melayangkan jitakannya kekepala mingyu namja itu sudah terlebih dulu menahan tangan hyungnya.

"Sudahku bilang kepalaku bukan tempurung kura-kura. Jadi hentikan menyakiti kepalaku yang cerdas ini." Protes mingyu diiringi dengan kenarsisannya.

"Jika kau pintar saat ini pasti sudah ada namja manis dengan nama Kim Wonwoo dirumah ini." Ujar seungcheol sambil menurunkan tangannya.

Hening...

Setelah sepersekian detik hening seungcheol baru menyadari kesalahan yang sudah diperbuat oleh mulutnya.

"Ma..maafkan hyung mingyu~ah. Hyung tidak ..

"Gwenchana hyung." mingyu menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa yang sedang mereka duduki.

Kembali hening. seungcheol benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada sang adik dan tidak mau lagi membuka suara karena dia takut terjadi kesalahan lagi pada ucapannya. Hingga suara mingyu memecah semuanya.

"Apakah wonu akan kembali hyung. Apakah setelah kesalahan yang sudah aku perbuat dia bisa kembali?" mingyu menatap langit-langit rumah mereka.

"Hahh~" mingyu tahu maksud helaan nafas yang keluar dari seungcheol. Itu menandakan bahwa dia tidak atau tidak bisa memastikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang diajukan adiknya.

"Aku menyesali semua tindakanmu dulu. Bagaimana cara kau memperlakukannya. Bagaimana kau membuat dia sakit, caramu membuat dia pergi dan sikap pengecut yang kau tunjukan setelah kepergiannya itu membuat aku dan hampir semua orang yang mengenal kalian berdua kesal. Kau pergi ke Amerika selang sehari setelah dia pergi. Kau kabur Kim Mingyu." Keluar semua... seungcheol mengeluarkan semua kekecewaannya pada sang adik setelah hampir 5 tahun dipendamnya.

"...a-aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah wonu pergi hyung. Aku hancur kau tau. Saat itu aku pikir tetap disini akan membuat aku makin sakit dengan selalu terbayang wajahnya."

"Begitukah?" mingyu tau pertanyaan itu bukan untuk dia jawab. "Lalu apa setelah tinggal di Amerika dan kembali kesini kau sudah tidak terbayang wonwoo?"

Mingyu hanya menggeleng menanggapinya. "Itulah mengapa aku menggatakan kau bodoh melebihi siapapun. Kau bodoh sejak seorang namja yang kau anggap perlu kau lindungi hadir diantara kau dan wonwoo."

Setelah mengatakan itu seungcheol segera beranjak dan meninggalkan mingyu. Toh, bagaimanapun mereka membahas masa lalu itu tidak akan merubah apapun dimasa depan, orang itu sudah lama pergi dan terlambat untuk hanya sekedar disesali.

Mingyu benar-benar diam tanpa bisa membalas kata-kata dari hyungnya. Dia sadar bahwa semua yang dikatakan hyungnya benar. Dia bodoh saat seorang manja cantik mengisi hatinya tanpa dia sadari bahwa jauh di hati terdalam sudah ada nama seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang telah terukir disana sejak lama.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **A/N:** Ini baru prolog.. Gimana ceritanya ?  
Karena ini fanfic remix dari cerita yang sudah ada, jadi karakter meanie sedikit beda dari real life mereka. Dan karena cerita sebelumnya cast siwonXkibum mendapatkan respon yang bagus jadi aku mau coba ngeremix-nya ke Meanie. Semoga hasilnya juga baik.  
Saya nunggu pendapat kalian tentang prolog ff ini. Kalau menurut kaliana bagus dan pantas untuk lanjut. Saya akan lanjut.

Untuk sementara fanfic I Choose to Love You saya tunda dulu, karena mendadak mentok ide dan sedikitnya review. Saya takut fanfic itu tidak terlalu bagus makanya yang ngerespon sedikit. Saya sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana membuat ceritanya tidak membosankan. Tolong ditunggu...

 **DAN**

Mau minta saran..  
Kira-kira siapa mamber seventeen yang cocok untuk jadi orang ketiga yang disukai mingyu ? (tolong jangan jawab minghao, aku takut kalo terus-terus jadiin minghao sebagai orang ke-3 di ff ku maka aku akan membenci minghao kalo liat dia dekat-dekat mingyu di real life)  
Dan siapa yang cocok jadi orang ketiga yang suka sama wonwoo ?

Saya tunggu review kalian untuk kelanjutan ini ff.

Gamsahamnida J


	2. Chapter 1a

**~See How Much I Love You~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : Meanie

Support Cast : Seventeen

.

Ganre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Threeshot

.

Disclaimer : Wonwoo dan Mingyu milik orangtua, keluarga mereka dan tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic gaje ini murni milik saya.

.

 **Warning : GS, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

Chap 1

Mingyu benar-benar diam tanpa bisa membalas kata-kata dari hyungnya. Dia sadar bahwa semua yang dikatakan hyungnya benar. Dia bodoh saat seorang namja cantik mengisi hatinya tanpa dia sadari bahwa jauh didalam hatinya sudah ada nama seorang Jeon Wonwoo telah terukir disana sejak lama.

.

 **FLASBACK ON**

"Anak-anak hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Baiklah silahkan perkenalkan diri." Seorang manja yang bisa dikatakan cantik nan imut yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan kelas bersama saem-nya mulai maju selangkan kedepan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, jaeneun Lee Jihoonimnida. Saya pindahan dari Busan bersama keluarga saya. Mohon bantuannya teman-teman." Ujar namja mungil bernama Jihoon itu.

Hampir semua namja dikelasnya mulai mengagumi Jihoon, badan yang mungil wajah yang kecil membuat apapun yang dilakukannya terlihat sangat manis sedangkan beberapa yeoja mulai berbisik-bisik iri.

"Baiklah Jihoon ibu harap kamu bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik dan mulai terbiasa dengan sistem sekolah ini. Dan kalian karena ini tahun terakhir jadi kalian harus membantu jihoon agar cepat beradaptasi. Mengerti." Perkataan guru muda itu dijawab serentak oleh seluruh siswa.

"Baiklah jihoon silahkan kamu duduk disamping..." sang guru mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas.

"Wonwoo. Bisa angkat tangan." Lanjutnya lagi setelah mendapati bangku kosong disamping Wonwoo.

"Ne saem." Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya

"Gamsahamnida saem." Ujar jihoon dan mulai berjalan kearah wonwoo.

Setelah duduk dikursi jihoon merasa diperhatikan oleh orang disampingnya, dia pun menolehkan wajahnya pada wonwoo dan tersenyum ramah.

"Annyeong, nan Lee Jihoon-aeyo. Senang bisa duduk disampingmu dan mohon bantuannya." Jihoon memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Ne, Jeon Wonwoo imnida." Senyum dan uluran tangan jihoon dibalas oleh wonwoo. "Dan dibelakangku ini sahabatku dari kecil Kim Mingyu. Kami akan senang berteman denganmu Jihoonie." Lanjut wonwoo sambil memperkenalkan mingyu.

"Kau tidak berhak menentukan aku akan berteman dengan siapa bodoh. Balik badan kalian !" mingyu menanggapinya dengan ketus sambil terus memperhatikan buku pelajarannya.

"Ihss.. jangan pedulikan dia Jihoon. Anak ini memang kejam tapi sebenarnya dia baik. Mungkin bisa dibilang sedikit kaku. Hihihi." Karena wonwoo tertawa jihoon pun ikut tertawa kecil.

"Jeon Wonwoo aku sangat berharap kesopanan dari sebagai salah satu murid terpintar dikelas ini dan kau Lee Jihoon ini adalah hari pertamamu jadi tolong berilah kesan yang baik pada saya." Sepertinya guru muda itu sedikit terganggu dengan kikikan mereka.

"Mian saem." Ujar krduanya. Setelah sang saem berbalik lagi menghadap papan, kedua namja manis itu kembali tersenyum konyol. Sepertinya mereka cocok berteman.

Tanpa mereka ketahui mingyu sedari tadi memperhatikan kelakuan mereka dari belakang dan tersenyum kecil melihat senyum yang terpasanga diwajah itu.

'cantik'

.

"Gyunie"panggil wonwoo saat mereka sedang diperjalanan pulang. Tapi seperti biasa, tidak ada tanggapan dari mingyu.

"Mingyunieeee~" wonwoo menaikan 1 oktaf suaranya walau tetap dalam nada yang makin dimanja.

"Aiss,... ada apa?"

"Apa kau berfikir jihoon itu orang yang baik?" tanya wonwoo

"tidak tau." Mingyu hanya menjawab sangat-sangat singkat.

"Kok tidak tau. Kamukan selalu benar saat menebak sifat orang."

"..."

Karena tidak menerima jawaban wonwoo pun berhenti didepan mingyu dan menghalangi jalannya. "Yha! Menyingkir kau !" seru mingyu

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku baru aku menyingkir." Balas wonwoo tak mau kalah

"Pertanyaan yang mana." Mendengar itu kontan saja wajah wonwoo makin dia tekuk tapi tetap terlihat lucu bahkan dimata mingyu.

"Apa menurutmu jihoon itu orang baik?" tanya wonwoo lagi.

"Menurutmu bagaimana." Bukannya menjawab mingyu malah bertanya balik.

"Menurutku dia cantik, ramah, dan baik. Yha! Kenapa gyunie jadi bertanya balik?" wonwoo menampilkan wajah kesalnya yang menurut mingyu lucu.

"HAHAHAHAHA" kontan saja hal itu mengundang tawa keras mingyu yang memang sudah tidak tahan sejak disekolah tadi untuk tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa! Jawab saja pertanyaanku mingyu." Bibir tipis itu mengukir senyum indahnya untuk wonwoo.

"Aku pikir apa yang kamu katakan tentang jihoon itu benar." mingyu lalu merangkul bahu wonwoo lalu membawa mereka berjalan kembali menyusuri jalan setapak itu.

"Apa gyunie menyukainya?" tanya wonwoo sambil melihat kelangit

"Hanya namja yang tidak normal yang tidak menyukai jihoon. Dia ramah, cantik dan imut secara bersamaan." jihoon berkata seperti itu sambil terus melihat kedepan.

"Oooo,... menurutmu dia seperti itu?" wonwoo kembali bertanya tapi kali ini dia lebih memilih menundukan kepalanya. Dan hanya dibalas gumaman dan anggukan dari mingyu.

"Kalau wonu, menurut mingyu bagaimana?"

"Kau itu walau imut tapi manja, kekanakan, dan terkadang suka naif. Itulah uri jeon wonwoo." Mingyu berkata seperti itu sambil menarik pipi berisi wonwoo berlawanan arah lalu pergi berlari.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu sakit. Awas kau." Akhirnya terjadilah aksi saling kejar hingga mereka tiba di danau kecil tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu.

Kalian heran kenapa sifat Kim Mingyu yang beberapa menit yang lalu masih seperti namja dingin dan cuek tapi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang yang ramah dan sedikit jahil. Itu karena Kim Mingyu tidak akan mau lagi menampilkan sifat ramahnya pada orang lain bahkan keluarganya kecuali pada Jeon Wonwoo. Hanya pada wonwoo, sahabat tersayangnya.  
Karena orang yang bercerai merubah sifat mingyu yang tidak percaya pada hubungan apapun. Pada awalnya mingyu juga bertingkah dingin pada wonwoo, tapi berkat kegigihan wonwoo yang berusaha mengembalikan sifat mingyu sampai dia rela menangis dihadapan mingyu. Hinggaakhirnya namja tampan itu mau tersenyum lagi pada wonwoo. Karena itulah orang-orang sekitar tidak suka pada mingyu yang mereka anggap tidak punya sopan santun dan tidak bisa bersosialisali dengan penduduk ditambah lagi dengan sifat mingyu pada wonwoodimata semua orang.

.

 **FLASABACK OFF**

.

"Mingyu-ah." Suara lembut membuat mingyu mengedarkan tatapannya pada pintu cafe.

"Apa sudah lama menungguku. Maaf tadi umma memintaku menemaninya mengantarkan undangan untuk teman-temannya."

"Kenapa tidak bilang. Akukan bisa ikut juga jihoonie." Jawab mingyu sambil menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan jihoon duduk.

"Anio, gwenchana. Aku tau kalian sibuk. Kamu mau menemaniku fiting gaun pengantin saja aku sudah bersyukur." senyum yang sangat cantik di tampilkan oleh jihoon. Senyum yang tidak pernah berubah dimata mingyu sejak dulu.

"Lalu apa yang kita tunggu lagi little princess. Ayo pergi." Mingyupun menarik tangan jihoon dengan lembut dan membawa mereka keluar dari cafe itu.

.

FLASBACK

.

"Dasar kau manja tidak tau diri. Kau pikir siapa kau Hah ?! Seenaknya menempel kesana kemari dan menjadi benalu disekitar mingyu oppa kami. Kau harusnya merasa sadar diri." Seorang gadis cantik disudutkan didinding oleh beberapa yeoja lain dengan dandanan yang kurang sesuai untuk anak sekolah seumur mereka.

"Aku hanya berteman dengan mereka." Ujar jihoon. Dia sebenarnya bisa melawan mereka mengingat posisinya sebagai laki-laki, tapi mereka sekarang mengepung jihoon dan memeganginya.

"Yha ! Sudah cukup kami merelakan wonwoo saja berkeliaran seenaknya disekitar mingyu kami. Kami tidak ingin kau juga dengan mudah dan seenakmu mendekatinya. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa mingyu sedikitpun tidak menatapmu."

"Jangan terlalu berharap Lee Jihoon. Bahkan wonwoo saja diperlakukan dingin apa lagi kau. Yang hanya seorang murid baru tak jelas keluarganya."

DEG !

Perkataan seorang yeoja tadi tiba-tiba membuat hati jihoon berdetak lebih cepat

"Aku dengar Nyonya Lee datang kemari karena perceraian dengan suami keduanya. Hahaha... Jangan-jangan sikap ibumu akan menular padamu."

"Jangan macam-macam dengan kami Lee. Atau rahasiamu akan kami sebar luaskan disekolah ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu para yeoja centil itu meninggalkan jihoon yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.  
"Hiks." Sebuah tangisan lolos dari mulut kecil jihoon dan perlahan tubuhnya merosot terduduk dan tanpa dia dan yeoja-yeoja itu tau mingyu sedari tadi mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

Saat mingyu ingin pergi tiba-tiba dia menatap mata jihoon secara tidak sengaja dan melihat pancaran redup mata jihoon.

DEG !

"Mata itu...seperti mataku dulu."

Dan tanpa mingyu sadar sejak saat itu muncul rasa simpati di hatinya untuk jihoon.

.

"Wonu." Ujar mingyu ditengah-tengah konsentrasi mereka mengerjakan tugas di pinggir danau.

"Ne. Kenapa gyunie." wonwoo menanggapi sambil terus mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Apa menurutmu mata jihoon itu seperti mataku dulu?" seketika wonwoopun berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada mata mingyu.

"Hemmm... mungkin saja. wonu memang melihat sebuah kesedihan dimata jihoon. Terkadang jihoon tersenyum tidak dari hatinya." Setelah diam cukup lama akhirnya wonwoo memberikan pendapat.

mingyu menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui pendapat wonwoo. "Apa sesekali kita harus membawa jihoon berjalan-jalan bersama kita untuk sedikit menghiburnya."

Kaget.. tentu saja wonwoo kaget. Kim mingyu sahabat kecilnya yang hampir 7 tahun ini berubah menjadi orang yang cuek dan tidak ingin dekat dengan orang lain tiba-tiba menyampaikan pendapatnya yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan dia menerima kehadiran jihoon diantara mereka.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya wonwoo sambil memeriksa panas tubuh mingyu

"Yha! Apa masudmu?"

"Kenapa gyunie tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin mengajak jihoon jalan bersama kita. Bukannya gyunie tidak mau dekat dengan orang lain selain seungcheol hyung, Kim Ajhumma dan wonu?"

"I-itu.. aku pikir..kita sudah bertahun-tahun bersahabat apa kamu tidak bosan hanya bermain dan jalan-jalan denganku terus. Sesekali pergilah bersama seseorang yang sama denganmu. Dan menuturku jihoon adalah yang paling tepat." Jelas mingyu dengan tergagap.

Sejenak mereka diam. Wonwoo tidak memberikan tanggapan sedikitpun. "Tapi kalau kamu tidak mau-

"Ania ania. Wonu mau kok. Minggu nanti kita ajak jihoon jalan-jalan dan kita akan lebih sering pulang bersama dia." Wonwoo memotong ucapan mingyu dan langsung disambut dengan senyum cerah mingyu sambil mengusap gemas rambut lembut wonwoo.

Tanpa mingyu sadar bahwa senyum yang diberikan wonwoo menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran. 'Perasaanku tidak enak mengenai hubungan kita mingyu.'

 _Aku tak apa jika tidak memiliki teman asal kau selalu bersamaku.  
Aku tak apa jika harus menapaki jalan yang sepi asalkan melangkah bersamamu._

.

FLASBACK OFF

.

SREETT..

Gorden terbuka dan menampilkan sosok cantik ber-tuxedo putih dengan beberapa ornamen pink. Sosok yang mampu membuat namja yang sedari tadi menunggunya menganga kagum.

"Apa tuxedo ini terlihat aneh saat aku pakai?" tanya jihoon yang mulai tidak PeDe saat melihat raut wajah mingyu tanpa merespon sedikitpun.

Sontak itu membuat mingyu tersadar dan berjalan kearah jihoon. "Siapa yang bilang kau aneh. Lee Jihoon anio Kim Jihoon sangat cantik tidak menyesal aku mengungkapkan perasaanku dulu padamu" Ucap mingyu sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping jihoon.

"Berhenti menggombal . dan namaku Lee Jihoon bukan Kim Jihoon." Bantahnya sambil memukul pipi mingyu lembut

"Jangan buat aku marah. Margamu Kim!"

"Dasar keras kepala. Arraso..arraso. Sekarang coba aku lihat tuxedo mu." Jihoon melihat penampilan mingyu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Namja itu sangat terlihat tampan mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan aksen putih.

"Lihat kekaca. Sepertinya pakaian ini terlalu sempit. Dada dan ABSmu tercetak sekali." jihoon mengamati penampilan mingyu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tuxedo ini kekecilan untukku yang berABS. Tapi kalau dipakai oleh namja yang tidak punya ABS seperti akan cocok."

Setelah itu mereka saling bertatapan, berbicara lewat mata mereka lalu tertawa renyah seakan apa yang mereka pikirkan sedari tadi itu sama. Hingga jihoon mengakhiri tawanya dengan sebuah helaan nafas.

"Hahh... Andai saja wonu masih ada disini. Mungkin bukan kamu yang akan berada disampingku sekarang gyunie."

Mingyu menghentikan tawanya dan menatap jihoon yang telah menundukan kepala. Ada rasa sakit sekaligus rasa bersalah dihati mingyu sekarang. Sakit saat mengenang masa lalu mereka dan bersalah melihat jihoon dalam kondisi seperti ini menjelang hari pernikahannya.

"Hei.. apa yang telah terjadi tidak bisa diulang kembali Uri Jihoonie... nae Uji. Mungkin disana wonu sudah bahagia. Sekarang giliran kita, kau dan aku yang harus bahagia." Ujar mingyu sambil membawa jihoon yang hampir menangis didalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau bahagia mingyu-ah." Jihoon menatap wajah mingyu dalam.

"Jika kau bahagia maka aku akan bahagia juga. Jadi tersenyumlah Princess Woozi."

"Yha! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku namja dan nama itu terlalu kekanakan.

"Wae? Orang lain saja boleh kenapa aku tidak boleh, Kau curang."

Mingyu merubah wajahnya seolah-olah dia sedang ngambek dan itu tentu membuat jihoon terkikik geli.  
Sejak dulu Kim Mingyu benar-benar pintar menyebunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

.

FLASBACK ON

.

Sejak saat itu Jihoon makin sering berada diantara wonwoo dan mingyu. Dan para fans mingyupun sedikit-sedikit mulai menjauh. Bukan mereka mengiklaskan kedekatan jihoon bersama MEANIE tapi karena takut pada mingyu. Disaat para fans mingyu itu ingin mengerjai jihoon atau hanya sekedar melabrak seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan, pasti akan selalu ada jihoon didekatnya.  
Dan jika dulu ada sebutan dimana ada mingyu disitu ada wonwoo. Tapi sekarang semua itu berubah menjadi dimana ada jihoon disitu ada mingyu. Walau mingyu tetap dengan sikap dinginnya berada disamping jihoon tapi manja tampan itulah yang selalu terlebih dulu menghampiri jihoon. Beda sekali saat dia bersama wonwoo. Bahkan wonwoo mulai tersingkir karena kedekatan mingyu pada jihoon.

Wonwoo mencintai mingyu. Itu sudah pasti. Namja kelewat imut ini bahkan mencintai mingyu sahabat kecilnya lebih dari apapun. Dia rela terus berada disisi mingyu yang sedang terpuruk. Dia rela diperlakukan mingyu dengan dingin dan terkadang kasar didepan orang-orang. Dia rela menahan sakit asal terus berada didekat mingyu. Hingga hari dimana dia harus menerima kenyataan.

Wonwoo POV

Aku terduduk disini. Didanau kecil tidak jauh dari rumahku. Aku yang biasanya berjalan kemari dengan pangeranku, aku yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu berhargaku hanya duduk ditepi danau ini bersama pangeranku tapi kini sudah hampir 2 bulan sudah tidak terjadi lagi. Aku sekarang terduduk disini sendiri tanpa pangeranku tanpa Kim Mingyu.

Setetes air mataku jatuh. "Hiks.. Wonu sudah berusaha lebih keras tuhan. hiks.. aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini untuk membuat dia sadar aku mencintainya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah dasar dan tidak pernah melihat wonu. Hikss... apa yang kurang dari wonu?"

Aku menangis. Ini benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit.

"wonu-ah." Sebuah pelukan hangat mengagetkanku. Aku dengan cepat menghapus air mataku sebelum orang yang aku tau pasti adalah mingyu mengetahui aku menangis.

"Ada apa gyunie." Aku mati-matian membuat suaraku kembali normal

"Aku menyukainya wonu-ah. Aku menyukainya." Hatiku makin sakit. Siapa yang disukai orang yang masih tetap dalam posisi memelukku dari belakang ini.

"Si-siapa yang kamu sukai?" Jangan! aku mohon jangan katakan. Aku tidak sanggup makin sakit.

"Aku menyukai Jihoon, wonu. Aku mencintai Lee Jihoon dan aku akan mengatakan perasaanku setelah kita kelulusan." Tidak! Apa yang aku takutkan selama ini benar. Aku hancur tuhan.

"Kau harus mendoakan aku diterima ne." Apakah aku bisa.

"Hei..kenapa diam saja." Tubuhku dibalikan secara tiba-tiba kehadapan mingyu.

"Wonu kamu menangis? Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka aku menyukai jihoon?" Air mataku sudah tidak bisa ku tahan dan jika aku punya keberanian untuk mengatakan 'Ya aku tidak suka'. Mungkin akan terasa berbeda. Tapi apa kamu akan menyukai itu mingyu.

"Anio. Aku tidak menangis karena itu."

"Lalu karena apa? Apa ada orang yang menyakitimu? Katakan padaku akan aku habisi dia."

"Ne, wonu disakiti mingyunie. aku disakiti oleh seorang namja..namja yang aku sukai."

"MWO? Namja yang kau sukai? Siapa namja itu bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan padaku !" Mingyu mengarahkan wajahku untuk menatap matanya.

"Wonu menyukai namja itu gyunie. Selalu mementingkannya diatas segalanya dihidupku. Selalu ada didekatnya kapanpun juga. Tapi namja itu tidak sadar bahwa wonu mencintainya. Dan sekarang dia sudah mempunyai orang lain yang di idamankannya. Dia menyakiti wonu. Mingyu-ah." Aku mengatakan itu bersamaan dengan air mataku yang tidak berhenti mengalir sambil terus mantap wajah mingyu.

"Aku sangat mencintainya gyu. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak melihat cinta wonu." Mingyu diam menatap mataku dalam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja ini

"Siapa namja itu Wonwoo?" akhirnya dia membuka suaranya. 'kau mingyu. Namja itu kamu'

DRESSS

Secara tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Namja itu akan sakit jika kau dan orang lain tau." Setelah mengatakan itu akupun berlari pulang menembus hujan deras.

WONWOO POV END

Wonwoo meninggalkan mingyu dalam keadaan namja itu diam membatu. Perlahan satu tangan mingyu naik menuju dadanya. Menunduk dan mencengkran dada itu kuat.

"Siapa namja yang kau sukai itu wonu-ah. Kenapa hal itu aku tidak menyadarinya." Makin deras hujan dan makin kencang mingyu meremas dadanya tapi rasa nyeri didadanya itu tidak kunjung hilang.

"AKHHH! SIALLL!"

.

.

TBC/END

.

 **A/N : Chap 2 update. Sengaja update sebelum tahun baru, supaya readerdeul yang gak punya acara malam tahun baru bisa bergalau ria bersama meanie. #likeme T,T.**

 **Saya sangat mengharapkan respon di chapper ini ya. Apa aja deh, yang mau curhat juga boleh. Hehhehehe...**

 **Dan terakhir saya mau mengucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru 2017 – HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL.  
Semoga tahun depan lebih baik lagi, selalu sehat untuk satu tahun kedepan. AMIN  
Semoga uri saebong (17) makin sukses di tahun dengan dan makin banyak moment couple di seventeen. Terutama Meanie.. moga Bunda Wonwoo selalu sabar menghadapi sifat Ayah Mingyu yang suka ngardus. Heheheheh. AMINNNNN...**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017 CARAT & READERDEUL**

snowie tunggu ripiu kalian untuk kelanjutan ini ff.


	3. Chapter 2

**~See How Much I Love You~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : Meanie

Support Cast : Seventeen

.

Ganre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Threeshot

.

Disclaimer : Wonwoo dan Mingyu milik orangtua, keluarga mereka dan tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic gaje ini murni milik saya.

.

 **Warning : GS, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

Flasback

Wonwoo POV

Setelah 1 bulan mengalami masa sulit Ujian nasional di sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kami. Sejak aku menangis dihadapan mingyu, hubungan kami makin merenggang begitu juga dengan hubunganku dan jihoon. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan dari pada harus tetap dikelas melihat jihoon dan mingyu bersama. Dan mengenai hubungan mereka aku tidak tau pasti, tapi yang aku dengar dari anak kelas. Mereka merasa bahwa mingyu dan jihooon sedang tidak baik, mingyu sudah tidak sesering dulu menempel pada jihoon walaupun sesekali dia tetap membela jihoon saat jihoon ada masalah.

Dan hari ini tiba-tiba namja itu datang.

"Wonu-ah." Aku menoleh padanya saat suara yang sedari tadi memanggilku sudah sangat dekat.

"..."

SRET

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku. Memelukku sangat erat hingga aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantung yang entah milik siapa.

"Mianhae wonu. Jhongmal mianhae. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik. Jangan menjauh dariku jangan pergi dariku Jeon Wonwoo."

Air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya saat mendengar penuturan namja yang aku cintai ini. Entah mengapa tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. Apa dia juga menangis?

"Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpamu wonu. Aku mohon. Tetap bersamaku, disampingku."

Aku menatapnya dalam. Menatap mata itu mencari sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan. "jebal wonu."  
Dan aku terperangkap lagi kali ini benar-benar terperangkap saat mata itu juga menatap dalam mataku. Dan entah siapa yang memulainya, bibir tipis itu menempel lembut dibibirku. Terasa dingin sekaligus hangat.

Bolehkan aku mengartikan bahwa perasaan kita sama mingyu-ah?

Setelah ciuman lembut itu. Mingyu memelukku dengan hangat dan membisikan sesuatu bahwa dia akan menemuiku didanau tempat kami biasa bersama. "Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu Wonu. Aku menunggumu disana."

.

FLASBACK OFF

.

"Aigo,..lihatlah ini Uri Jihoonie sangat cantik." Jerit Jeonghan histeris saat memasuki ruang tunggu pengantin wanita walau jihoon adalah laki-laki sebenarnya.

"Gomawuo hyungie." jihoon tersenyum manis menerima pujian Jeonghan.

"Tuan sok pintar itu pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkan namja secantik kamu." Lanjutnya lagi. Tapi kali ini jihoon tidak memperdulikan sama sekali. Dia sibuk memperhatikan pintu masuk.

"Ada apa jihoon?"

"Mana seungcheol hyung?"

"Seungcheol sedang ada di ruang mempelai pria menemui mingyu. Kau tau, mereka sangat cemas sejak tadi malam. Bahkan mingyu memasang alaram jam 4 pagi agar dia bisa bersiap-siap dengan tenang." Adu jeonghan pada jihoon dan membuat mereka terkikik geli membayangkan wajah cemas mingyu dan seungcheol.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" sebuah suara membuat 2 namja cantik ini menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu masuk.

"Cheolie" "mingyunie." Dua nama yang di serukan oleh masing-masing namja cantik itu tersenyum tipis sembari mendekat ke mereka.

"Kenapa kalian kesini. Terutama kau mingyu. Kamu tidak seharusnya berada disini." Oceh jeonghan.

"Aku sangat penasaran dengan wajah cantik mempelai wanita ini." Senyum manis mingyu terkembang saat menatap jihoon.

"Hei.. aku tetap namja walau posisiku bottom. Dan kamu kan bisa melihatku saat dialtar nanti gyu."

"Tapi aku ingin melihatmu lebih dulu sebelum orang lain. Aku inikan-

"Arraso..arraso.. sekarang kamu sudah lihatkan."

"Ne, kau cantik Woozi. Sangat cantik." Mingyu mengelus pipi jihoon lembut lalu mencium kepalanya lama.

"Ehem !" deheman seungcheol mengakhiri adegan romantis mereka. "apa kalian lupa kami masih ada disini." Lanjut seungcheol

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke ruang mempelai pria mingyu. Kau hanya menggagu jihoon jika disini." Suruh jeonghan dan langsung disambut gerutuan mingyu walau dia tetap berjalan keluar ruang itu.

"Dia itu benar-benar." Seungcheol mengurut batang hidungnya karena sedikit pusing.

"Hyungie. Apa pendamping pengantinku sudah datang?" tanya jihoon tiba-tiba dan membuat JeongCheol seketika terdiam dan saling bertatapan.

"Sepertinya Jeonghan yang akan menjadi pendamping mu jihoon-ah." Raut wajah jihoon seketika berubah sendu.

"Maaf jihoon. Kami sudah berusaha menghubungi dan mengirimi dia email. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan hingga semalam."

"..." jihoon tetap diam tanpa memberikan tanggapan apapun.

"Kenapa mempelai kita murung dihari bahagianya? Tenang saja. Aku sudah datang Jihoonnie." Suara itu.. suara yang selalu jihoon tunggu. Dan membuat bola mata Jongcheol seakan ingin keluar.

.

FLASBACK ON

.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan senyum merekah menampilkan senyum manisnya. Menyusuri jalan setapak sambil membawa kotak yang diketahui berisi kue tar. Yah.. wonwoo akan menuju danau yang dijanjikan mingyu. Wonwoo ingin merayakan kelulusan mereka dengan makan tar bersama yang dia buat sendiri dan dia juga sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini pada mingyu.

Tapi saat wonwoo sudah dekat, namja emo itu mendengar suara mingyu yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. 'Tidak ada orang lain yang kesini kecuali aku, mingyu dan...jihoon'. Secara reflek wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengar semua yang diucapkan mingyu saat itu.

"aku sendiri mingyu-ah. Aku sendiri! Eomma sudah tidak ada hiks... untuk apa lagi aku hidup."

"Anio. Kau masih memilikiku jihoon, kau ingat. Kau tidak sendiri." Mingyu berusaha menenangkan jihoon yang menangis dipinggir danau dan tanpa menyadari wonwoo menatap mereka sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku hanya anak haram. Sepanjang hidupku yang aku rasakan hanya penyesalan dimata eomma saat dia melihatku. Hiks..ketika dia sudah mendapatkan namja yang mau menerima kami, namja brengsek itu malah mencoba meniduriku yang nyatanya adalah seorang laki-laki. Kau tau..aku merasa hina didepan ummaku sendiri hiks...umma sakit karena aku. UMMA MATI KARENA AKU MINGYU Akhhh!."

Jeritan histeris jihoon membuat hati semua orang teriris mendengarnya begitu pula wonwoo. Air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras. Tapi air mata itu bercampur antara mendengar penderitaan jihoon dan pemandangan menyakitkan saat mingyu memeluk jihoon dengan sangat erat untuk menenangkan.

"Tidak jihoonie. Kau tidak hina, kau berharga untukku. Aku mohon hentikan semua ini."

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi yang membuatku untuk terus hidup. Hiks.."

"Kau bodoh ! Kau masih punya aku jihoon. Aku akan terus bersamamu. Aku menyayangimu."

'Andwe!' Mingyu tidakkah kau sadar kata-katamu itu menyakiti orang yang selama ini selalu mengharapkanmu mengatakan itu untuknya. Kau menyakitinya.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu. Tinggallah bersamaku, aku akan merubah margamu. Mulai sekarang margamu menjadi Kim. Aku menyayangimu Kim Jihoon." Siwon menatap dalam mata jihoon dan mereka saling bertatapan dan perlahan maju makin mendekat.

BRAK !

'Andwe'. Suara benda jatuh mengagetkan mingyu dan jihoon. Secara sempontan mereka melihat dari asal suara dan keduanya sontak terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal sedang berjalan mundur perlahan dengan wajah syok berlinang air mata.

"Wonu-ah. A-aku bisa jelaskan." Mingyu perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada jihoon dan berjalan menghampiri wonwoo.

'Andwe'

"Wonwoo. Aku dan jihoon adalah-

"ANDWEEE!" wonwoo menjerit dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Dia tidak sanggup mendengar kenyataan menyakitkan dari mulut mingyu sendiri.

"WONWOO!" mingyu ikut berlari mengejar wonwoo yang sudah lumayan jauh didepannya.

Wonwoo berlari tidak tentu arah yang dia inginkan hanya pergi sejauh mungkini dari mereka berdua. Teriakan mingyu yang terus memanggil namanya dan minta dia untuk berhenti tidak dipedulikan.

 _'_ _Jangan menjauh dariku jangan pergi dariku wonu-ah... Kau masih punya aku jihoon. Aku akan terus bersamamu... Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpamu. Aku mohon. Tetap bersamaku disampingku wonu... Aku akan terus bersamamu. Tinggallah bersamaku, aku akan merubah margamu'_

Semua yang dikatakan mingyu untuknya dan untuk jihoon berputar dikepalanya dan menusuk dengan sangat menyakitkan. Kata itu berbeda tapi memiliki arti yang sama dan mungkin saja kata itu lebih special untuk jihoon.

 _'_ _Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu wonu. Aku menunggumu disana... . Mulai sekarang margamu menjadi Kim. Aku menyayangimu Kim Jihoon.'_

"AHKKKKK!"

"WONUUUUU !"

.

BRUK !

"Kau brengsek Kim Mingyu. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Wonu kami hah!" keributan terjadi saat Jeon Yunho menghantam wajah mingyu dengan pukulan melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Ajhussi hentikan."

"Yeobo sudahlah... wonu tidak akan senang melihat mu seperti ini pada mingyu." Seungcheol dan nyonya Jeon berusaha menenangkan tuan Jeon yang sedang emosi didepan ruang IGD rumah sakit.

Jeon Wonwoo, terperosok kejurang dan jatuh kesungai yang ada di tengah hutan. Mingyu yang melihat itu turun ke sungai dan membawa wonwoo yang sudah berlumuran darah kerumah sakit. Saat diintrogasi mingyu mengatakan yang menyebabkan wonwoo seperti ini. Dan tentu saja memancing emosi semua orang yang mendengar terutama tuan Jeon yang sangat memanjakan anak semata wayangnya.

"Anakku sudah seperti orang gila karena terlalu mencintaimu mingyu. Apa kau terlalu buta dan tidak bisa melihat perasaan uri wonu." Ucap lirih Yunho yang sudah terduduk lemas dikursi tunggu didampingi istrinya.

Sedangkan mingyu dipapah seungcheol untuk sedikit menjauh dari orang tua wonwoo dan beberapa warga.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang. Jangan pernah bertindak bodoh dalam menyikapi masalah ini mingyu." seungcheol duduk disamping mingyu yang sedang diobati oleh jihoon. "Masalah keluarga kita bahkan belum selesai dan kau menambah masalah baru. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak menuruti keinginanmu dan jihoon untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dari orang-orang. Kita seperti orang bodoh sekarang, kalian sadar?."

Ucapan seungcheol benar-benar menghantam kepala mereka. Dan hyung-nya benar, jika sejak awal tidak ada yang disembunyikan maka tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Mingyu." mingyu tersentak saat sebuah suara yang dia hormati memanggilnya dan sang pemilik suara tersebut sudah berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Ne ajhussi."

"Kata dokter...wonwoo mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya dan memar disekitar dada yang menyebabkan wonwoo akan sulit untuk bangun dari koma." Yunho menunduk menahan tangisnya saat mengatakan itu pada mingyu.

"Ajhussi aku minta maaf."

SRETT  
Yunho tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapan mingyu sambil menggenggam tangan mingyu erat.

"Ajhussi-

"Tinggalkan wonwoo. Aku mohon pergilah dari hidupnya. Anak itu sudah terlalu menderita selama ini. Aku mohon mingyu-shi."

"Tapi ajhussi."

"Pergilah. Bagaimanapun perasaanmu pada wonwoo saat ini aku tetap ini kau pergi. Jangan pernah bertemu wonwoo lagi. Biarkan dia mencoba hidup tanpamu. Biarkan dia bahagia."

Yunho tidak membiarkan mingyu membantah. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Jika mingyu tidak ingin pergi maka..

"Jika kau tidak ingin pergi, maka kami yang akan membawa wonwoo pergi. Aku memohon."

Mingyu diam. Dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan wonwoo dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa wonwoo. Tapi yunho memang benar, selama ini wonwoo hanya merasakan sakit saat bersamanya. 'Apakah kau akan bahagia tanpa aku wonu-ah?'

"Bagaimana mingyu?" tanya yunho yang sekarang sudah berdiri lagi didepan mingyu

"...baiklah ajhussi. Aku akan pergi." Ucapan mingyu itu membuat kaget seungcheol dan jihoon yang sejak tadi berada disana dan mendengar semuanya.

"Tapi bolehkan aku melihat wonwoo untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

"tentu"

.

Mingyu POV

Lihatlah wajah itu, bahkan saat tidur dia tetap sangat cantik. Dan dia adalah orang yang selama ini ada untukku, selalu menemaniku dan menjadi pelangi disetiap hariku. Dia memberikan semua yang dia punya untukku tapi yang aku berikan hanya rasa sakit untuknya. Dia adalah bidadari yang hidup dalam hatiku.

"Bagaimana aku hidup tanpamu Wonu-ah. Aku tidak akan melihat senyum dan wajah indah ini lagi. Aku tidak akan mendengar suara merdu yang selalu memanggil namaku dengan lucu lagi. Aku tidak akan merasakan kehangatan pelukanmu lagi. Apa aku bisa tanpa semua itu." Aku bergumam semua kegundahanku didepan wonwoo yang tetap tertidur.

"Bagaimana jika aku terpuruk lagi dan tidak ada kamu menemaniku jeon wonu? Aku mohon sadarlah dan dengarkan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Walau hanya satu kali sebelum aku pergi." Aku menunggu dan berharap dia akan sadar untukku.

Tapi nihil. Dia tetap tertidur tanpa memberi respon apapun. "Apa kau sangat kecewa padaku hingga tidak mau melihatku lagi dan memilih untuk tetap tidur? Aku akan pergi... tapi setidaknya sebelum aku pergi aku ingin mengatakan... hanya kau yang aku inginkan untuk ada disisiku dan hanya kau yang aku cintai. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

CUP~

Kucium lembut bibir merah itu lagi. Menyalurkan semua perasaan yang mungkin baru aku sadari bahwa itu cinta. bibir itu tetap lembut walau terasa sedikit asin karena bercampur dengan air mataku yang turun tidak bisa aku tahan lagi. "Aku akan pergi wonu-ah. Semoga kau bisa bahagia. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

MINGYU POV END

Satu bulan setelah mingyu pergi wonwoo ternyata dibawa pergi berobat kejepang karena tidak kunjung sadar dan keadaanya sering keritis. Keluarga Jeon pergi tanpa berpamitan pada siapapun termasuk pada Seungcheol. Dan saat itulah mingyu benar-benar kehilangan Wonwoo.

.

FLASBACK OFF

.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Lonceng gereja berbunyi dengan indah. Semua tamu undangan datang dengan senyum yang cerah untuk menjadi saksi penyatuan kedua insan dihadapan tuhan.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Jihoonnie. Apa dia cantik." Tanya seseorang yang berdiri disamping mingyu.

"Tentu saja dia cantik. Dia kan A-

"mempelai kita memasuki ruangan." Ucapan mingyu terhenti saat pintu terbuka dengan masuknya Jihoon yang digandeng oleh seungcheol serta seorang pengiring pengantin didepan mereka yang awalnya mingyu kira jonghan. Tapi saat pengiring pengantin itu menegakan wajahnya dan benar-benar berjalan masuk semua orang terkejut melihat wajah manis seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo" mingyu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat sosok yang selama ini dia cari dan dia tunggu sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya sambil tersenyum cantik dengan membawa karangan bunga yang sayangnya dia datang sebagai seorang pengiring pengantin.  
Apa yang kau harapkan Kim. Kau ingin dia datang sebagai pengantinmu. Sadarlah dan terima kenyataan dihadapanmu sekarang.

"Ehm!" deheman kecil seungcheol mengembalikannya pada kenyataan bahwa Jihoon sudah berada didekatnya sekarang.

"Tolong jaga dan cintai adik kesayangan kami." Ujar seungcheol sambil menyerahkan tangan jihoon untuk disambut dengan penuh cinta.

"Hadirin silahkan duduk. Kita akan memulainya sekarang." Para undanganpun duduk. Mingyu sempat melirik sebentar melihat Wonwoo yang duduk dipihak keluarga pria.

"Sebelum saya memulai. Ada baiknya jika ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini segera katakan." Semua undangan diam dan mingyu fokus menatap pastor walaupun kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang wonwoo.

"Kita mulai...Kwon Soonyoung, bersediakah anda mencintai, menyayangi, membimbing dan melindungi mempelai anda dalam keadaan senang atau susah, kaya maupun miskin hingga maut memisahkan kalian."

"Ne, saya bersedia." Jawab laki-laki yang berdiri tepat disamping Jihoon mantap.

"Kim Jihoon, bersediakah anda mencintai, menyayangi, mendampingi dan melayani mempelai anda dalam keadaan senang atau susah, kaya maupun miskin hingga maut memisahkan kalian."

"Ne, saya bersedi." Jawab Jihoon dengan linangan air mata bahagia.

"Baiklah, dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi suami istri."

.

Pernikahan langsung dilanjutkan dengan resepsi dihalaman gereja. Tarian, nyanyian dan canda tawa menghiasi pesta Kwon Soonyoung dan Kwon Jihoon.

Tapi dalam pesta pernikahan kali ini bukan hanya 2 mempelai yang menjadi pusat perhatian tapi juga seorang namja dewasa nan cantik yang sedari awal pesta tidak henti-hentinya didekati oleh orang-orang yang hanya ingin sekedar menanyakan kabar. Dan itu membuat mingyu yang sangat ingin mendekat hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh.

"Kau tidak menghampirinya?" tanya seungcheol yang mengagetkan mingyu.

"Banyak sekali orang disekitarnya." Jawab mingyu yang membuat SoonHoon dan JeongCheol simpati.

"Wonwoo-ah." Secara sepontan Soonyoung memanggil nama wonwoo dan melambaikan tangannya agar wonwoo bergabung dengan mereka.

"Soonyoung-Jihoon chukkae ne." Setibanya didekat mereka wonwoo langsung memeluk jihoon dan soonyoung erat.

"Gomawuo wonu. Dan gomawuo sudah datang."

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak datang diacara pernikahan sahabat dan sepupu bodohku." Wonwoo tersenyum cerah. 'Dia tetap ceria.'

"Ne..ne.. semua, kami harus berkeliling lagi. Kami tinggal dulu ne." Ujar soonyoung yang segera menarik jihoon.

"Yeobo, aku lapar. Ayo cari makan." Jeonghanpun menarik seungcheol sambil mengelus-elus perut bulatnya dan meninggalkan mingyu dan wonwoo.

"..." tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan terlebih dulu. Mereka sibuk mencari kata yang pas untuk memulai.

"Lama tidak bertemu wonwoo."

"Ne. Lama tidak bertemu."

"..." diam kembali

"Apa kabarmu. Sedang sibuk apa?" Shit! mingyu merutuki kata-katanya yang benar-benar tidak bermutu.

"Kabarku baik. Sekarang aku berkerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit Jepang. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sedang mengurus perusahaanku dan Soonyoung yang sedang naik. Jadi selama ini kau di Jepang." Mingyu menjawab pertanyaan wonwoo dan sedikit bergumam diakhirnya.

"Ne. Sejak kejadian itu, aku dibawa ke Jepang dan melakukan pengobatan dan terapi disana. Setelahnya kami menetap dijepang." Jelas wonwoo sambil memandang langit. Kebiasaan wonwoo yang tidak pernah berubah dimata mingyu.

"Tentang kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu itu. Aku minta maaf wonu-ah. Itu semua kesalahanku."

"Gyunie. Tidak ada yang harus disalahkan. Itu hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman." Mata itu saling bertatapan. Hati mereka menghangat saat mendengar nama mereka kembali dipanggil dengan sangat manis.

"Kau disini wonnie. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" sebuah suara memutuskan kontak mata wonwoo dan mingyu. Dan kontan saja mingyu lansung menatap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri samping wonwoo sambil merangkul bahunya.

"Jun, perkenalkan ini Kim Mingyu." Ujar wonwoo. "Dan Gyu-ah perkenalkan ini-

"Wen Junhui. Tunangan wonwoo."

"MWO!"

.

.

TBC/END

.

 **A/N : JENG.. JENG... Chapper 2 update dengan kecepatan maksimum. Karena saya sangat suka dengan review reader semua dan semangat yang kalian berikan. TERIMA KASIH.**

 **HAYOOO... ada yang merasa ditipukah dalam fanfic ini. Hehehe.. melihat dari ripiu-nya pasti banyak yang berprasangka buruk ama Jihoon. (Mianhae Jihoonie). Inilah akhir dari penderitaan Wonwoo... Yang minta wonu biar gak mati, saya bikin memang dia gak mati tapi hanya pergi jauh aja... Bagi yang udah terlanjur kesal ama Mingyu, akhirnya... ayo kita buat mingyu merasakan penderitaan juga. Hahahaha... Semua tidak akan berakhir mudah untuk Kim Mingyu.**

 **Tunggu chapper selanjutnya ya... dan yang terus menunggu review kalian semua, tanggapan kalian serta dukungan sangat saya butuhkan.**

 **Thanks ALL xD**

.


	4. END

**~See How Much I Love You~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : Meanie

Support Cast : Seventeen

.

Ganre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Threeshot

.

Disclaimer : Wonwoo dan Mingyu milik orangtua, keluarga mereka dan tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic gaje ini murni milik saya.

.

 **Warning : GS, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

 ** _Datang kepadaku sebanyak yang dulu kau lakukan_**  
 ** _Aku ingin berteriak dan memanggilmu_**  
 ** _Lihat yang telah kusembunyikan_**  
 ** _Katakan kepadaku bahwa ini belum waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal._**

.

"Jun, perkenalkan ini Kim Mingyu." Ujar wonwoo. "Gyu-ah perkenalkan ini-

"Wen Junhui. Tunangan wonwoo."

"MWO!" dua suara secara bersamaan menyampaikan reaksi terkejut mereka.

"Apa yang kau katakan Wen?" tanya wonwoo dan membuat kerutan didahi mingyu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau memang tunangankukan. Bahkan Jeon aboji sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk acara pertunangan kita. Dan apa kau lupa minggu lalu aku sudah melamarmu." Junhui mengoceh tanpa memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah mingyu dan wonwoo yang sudah menunduk. "Aku benarkan wonwoo?"

"N-ne. Kau benar Jun."

PRANG ! jika ada yang bisa mendengar suara itu. Maka itu adalah suara hati mingyu yang hancur mendengar jawaban dari wonwoo. Apa wonwoo sudah tidak mencintainya lagi hingga dia sampai bertunangan dengan namja lain... #Ini semua akibat kesalahanmu Kim.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" suara dibelakang mingnyu membuat mereka semua menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Young-ah." Ternyata kedua mempelai menghampiri mereka lagi.

"Woozi. Kenalkan ini sahabat wonwoo, Wen Junhui sekaligus patner danceku saat SMA dulu. Dan Wen perkenalkan ini istriku Kwon Jihoon tapi aku sering memanggilnya woozi." Jihoon dan Junpun bersalaman tapi mata Jihoon tidak lepas dari wajah murung mingyu.

"Orang tua junhui adalah dokter yang mengobati dan menerapi Wonwoo sampai dia sembuh. Dan mereka sudah dekat sejak wonwoo membuka mata. Sekarang dia adalah seorang dokter dirumah sakit keluarganya." Jelas Soonyoung yang membuat mingyu mengerti bagaimana wonwoo dan junhui bisa bertemu.

"Ani Young-ah, sekarang aku bukan sahabat wonwoo lagi tapi sudah menjadi tungangannya."

"MWO" reaksi sama juga ditunjukan oleh pasangan SoonHoon dan JeongCheol yang baru saja bergabung.

Dan tatapan mengintimidasi didapatkan Soonyoung dari jihoon seolah mengatakan 'Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak menceritakannya padaku'  
"Ehh...sebentar dulu wen. Sejak kapan kau bertunangan dengan wonu?" ujar soonyoung sekaligus menyampaikan pada jihoon secara tidak langsung bahwa dia juga tidak tau.

"Sebenarnya belum resmi bertunangan tapi minggu lalu aku melamar sepupumu."

"Dan kau menerimanya wonu?" tanya seungcheol tiba-tiba.

"Maaf seungcheol hyung." Wonu menjawab dengan suara yang amat kecil.

"Jihoonie. Aku harus pulang lebih dulu. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Suara mingyu memecah keheningan mereka. Tanpa menunggu ijin dari jihoon, mingyu sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Kepalaku pusing cheol-ah. Kita juga pulang saja ne." Ujar jeonghan yang tau mingyu tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri dirumah saat ini. Dan karena seungcheol juga paham maksud istrinya dia segera berpamitan dan dengan berat hati jihoon mengiyakan, dari pada terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada saudara kesayangannya itu.

.

Gemericik air, angin yang berhembus lembut menimbulkan suara dedaunan yang menenangkan hati sepertinya tidak bisa menenangkan hati mingyu yang sedang hancur. Rumah tidak akan dipilih mingyu untuk menenangkan diri. Hanya danau kecil ini yang selalu dia pilih saat sedang terpuruk.

"Aku benar-benar terlambat ya wonu. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku." Gumam mingyu yang sudah sejak meninggalkan pesta pernikahan hingga sore menjelang terduduk di pinggir danau sampai terus meratapi nasib cintanya.

Air mata mingyu mengalir dengan sendirinya. Sesakit inikah rasanya hingga iya teringat sekilas kenangan masa lalu...

Gyunie _..kenapa gyunie menangis?'_ air mata itu semakin deras _. 'Mingyu tidak boleh menangis. Ada wonu disini jadi gyunie harus tersenyum.'_ Mingyu menunduk dalam duduknya sembari membekap mulutnya mencegah isakan pilu terdengar _. 'Wonu menyukai mingyu. Jadi wonu akan melakukan apapun agar gyunie tersenyum lagi, wonu janji.'_

Aku juga menyukaimu wonu-ah. Aku mencintaimu bahkan sejak pertama aku melihatmu... maaf sudah terlalu rapat menyembunyikan ini hingga kamu tidak menyadarinya. Maafkan aku... dan aku sekarang menangis jeon wonwoo. Kembalilah padaku dan hentikan air mata ini. Kau sudah berjanji padaku..tolong akuuu...

"WONWOOOOOO! AKGHHHH!"

Teriakan mingyu menggema dipenjuru tempat itu, terdengar sangat pilu. Sebegitu tersakitinyakah mingyu atas cinta yang selama ini yang dia jaga hanya untuk satu nama saja. Apa ini yang harus dia tebus atas semua tindakan pengecutnya selama ini.

.

 ** _Seperti kita yang telah terbiasa satu sama lain_**  
 ** _Akankah kau datang kesini?  
Sebuah cinta yang terbentuk seperti keajaiban  
Datanglah kepadaku agar kau takkan pernah tersakiti lagi_**

 ** _._**

"Mingyu-ah"

Sebuah suara mengalun lembut dari arah belakang mingyu. Menyadarkan namja itu dari lamunannya.  
Mingyu tidak bergeming hanya untuk sekedar menoleh dan memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya karena dia tau persis pemilik suara itu dan merasakan bahwa ada langkah kaki yang mendekat padanya hingga sosok itu duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Aku merindukan tempat ini." Ujar wonwoo sesaat setelah dia duduk. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari." Lanjutnya dengan mingyu yang tetap diam sambil menatap lurus pada danau.

Karena tidak mendapat respon, wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah mingyu dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat jejak air mata yang mengering, tatapan mata sendu dan penampilan yang berantakan.

"Kau habis menangis ?" wonwoo mengeluarkan pertanyaan seadanya. Mati-matian dia menahan agar tidak membawa mingyu kedalam pelukannya sama seperti dulu saat mingyu sedang menangis.

"Tidak." Mingyu tau itu adalah jawaban bodoh karena jelas-jelas semua tergambar diwajahnya tapi pertanyaan wonwoo dianggap tidak kalah konyol karena masih menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawabannya.

"Tenang saja. Soonyoung adalah namja yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Dia tidak akan membuat jihoon menderita." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis saat mengatakan itu.

Wonwoo tetaplah namja yang polos walau cara bicaranya tidak semanis dulu, pikir mingyu. Jika namja itu menangis karena terharu atas pernikahan jihoon seharusnya dia menangis saat digereja tadi bukan saat ini.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Saling memikirkan apa yang harus mereka katakan. Hingga wonwoo membuka percakapan mereka dengan topik masa lalu.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalah pahaman yang lalu. Seharusnya aku tidak mengambil kesimpulan secara sepihak."

"Tidak apa. Aku juga salah seharusnya aku menceritakan semuanya padamu."

"Kau tau, bertahun-tahun aku dilikupi kesalah pahaman itu sampai membuat aku berfikir kamu sudah bahagia bersama jihoon." Ucapan wonwoo diselingi kekekan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Sampai setahun yang lalu saat Soonyoung memperkenalkan calon istrinya kepada keluarga kami. Saat itulah aku bertemu jihoon dan mengetahui semuanya."

"Apa karena itu kamu tidak pernah kembali kesini dan menerima lamaran namja lain?" tanya mingyu yang sekarang sudah menatap wajah wonwoo.

"...Ne, aku tidak ingin sakit lagi saat melihat kalian, pikirku saat itu." wonwoo mulai menundukan wajahnya.

"Maaf karena terlalu sering menyakitimu."

"Ani, tidak ada yang harus minta maaf dan dimaafkan. Bayangkan saja itu sebagai kenangan masa remaja kita yang labil."

'Apa itu sekedar kenangan lalu yang akan terlupakan?. Apa perasaan cintaku juga dianggap begitu?.' mingyu tenggelam dengan lamunannya. Sedangkan wonwoo terdiam menikmati tempat yang sangat special dihidupnya.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang harus diluruskan lagi diantara kita. Aku pulang duluan." mingyu tersadar akan lamunannya dan melihat wonwoo yang sudah berdiri.

"Annyeong mingyu." Setelah memberikan senyumnya wonwoo mulai berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Sedangkan mingyu..

GREP

Wonwoo terkejut saat tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba dipeluk dari belakang oleh mingyu dengan erat. "Ada apa mingyu?"

"Khajimma." Pelan dan lirih yang terdengar oleh telinga wonwoo saat mingyu mengucapkan kata itu tepat disamping telinganya.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir malam. Aku harus pulang."

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan wonwoo, mingyu terus melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tidakkah kau tau, 6 tahun ini kau membuat aku gila dengan mencari informasi tentangmu."

"Mi-gyunie" kibum mulai bingung dengan situasi ini. Tubuh mingyu sudah bergetar dan dia seperti melihat de javu saat terakhir dia berbicara dengan mingyu sebelum kecelakaan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Dimana kau sekarang? Apa kau bahagia tanpa aku? Apa cintamu untukku sudah hilang? Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Aku gila dengan semua pertanyaan tentangmu dan aku gila selalu memanggil namamu ditempat ini."

TES

Air mata wonwoo ikut mengalir mendengar semua yang diucapan mingyu. Tidak taukah mingyu bahwa wonwoo juga menderita tanpanya saat awal-awal membuka mata. Dan melanjutkan hidup dalam kesalahpahaman selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku berharap kau kembali kesini datang dengan senyum yang indah seperti dulu. Aku sudah terbiasa denganmu didekatku seperti dulu dan kau yang selalu menghiburku disaat aku terpuruk. Tapi kau tidak pernah datang Wonwoo."

"KAU YANG PERGI MENINGGALKANKU KIM!" wonwoo berteriak dan melepaskan pelukan mingyu. "Aku kembali kesini 3 tahun berturut-turut dan menunggu disini disaat tahun baru, awal musim gugur, saat hari ulangtahunmu. Aku yang selalu berharap kau datang. Tapi apa? Tidak pernah ada kim mingyu yang datang untukku. Sejak dulu tidak ada Kim Mingyu yang hanya melihatku. KAU TAU- hemmmmpph"

CUP

Ciuman dan lumatan lembut diberikan mingyu mampu membuat wonwoo yang awalnya memberontak perlahan tenang dan mulai menikmatinya bahkan membalas ciuman manis itu. Lama mereka saling bertaut, melepaskan semua rasa rindu dan cinta yang selama ini mereka pendam dan kubur dalam-dalam.

Kedua mata itu saling pertatapan dan saling menyelami perasaan satu sama lain. "Yang tidak kamu tau selama ini adalah,... hanya wonu yang aku lihat, selama ini hanya jeon wonu yang selalu aku impikan, dan hanya wonwoo yang aku cintai dari awal aku melihatnya."

"Kau..bohong."

"Anio. Cintaku tercipta dari keajaiban darimu. Semakin lama semakin besar tanpa berani aku mengatakannya. Memang terdengar aneh tapi inilah kenyataannya wonu-ah" Digenggamnya tangan wonwoo erat.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya gyunie. Tapi sudah ada orang lain yang juga mencintaiku dan mengharapkan hidup bahagia bersamaku."

"Bagaimana denganku wonu? Bahkan aku sudah mengharapkanmu sejak aku masih berumur 8 tahun. Dan seandainya saja kesalah pahaman itu tidak terjadi kau pasti sudah menjadi milikku."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin sakit lagi."

"Kembali lah dan aku berjanji tidak ada rasa sakit yang akan kamu rasakan yang ada hanya kebahagiaan kita. Aku mohon."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tau kamu juga mencintaiku kan jeon wonu?" Mingyu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah wonwoo tau pasti apa isinya.

"Aku selalu membawa ini sejak malam sebelum kecelakaan itu. Aku sudah berniat mengikatmu, menjadikan kamu milikku, menjadi pendampingku untuk selamanya dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Would you merry me Jeon Wonwoo?"

Cincin putih berhias batu permata itu sangat cantik. Bohong jika wonwoo mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bahagia, bohong jika wonwoo mengatakan dia tidak menginginkannya. Ini adalah impian wonwoo yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu." Mingyu menatap wonwoo dalam dan dipenuhi dengan kecemasan.

Air mata wonwoo telah mengalir menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang sangat tidak menentu saat ini. "Mingyunie aku memang masih mencintaimu tapi ...

"Ternyata kamu disini Wonoo?" sebuah suara menghentikan kalimat wonwoo dan membuat namja manis itu gugup seketika.

"Ju-Junnie? A-ada apa?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya? Aku mencarimu kamana-mana. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini hanya berdua saja dengan mingyu-shi ?" Junhui berjalan mendekat dan terkejut dengan posisi mingyu ditambah lagi melihat cincin yang disodorkan pada wonwoo.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Wonwoo jelaskan ini? Kau sedang dilamar oleh mingyu-shi?" tiba-tiba nada suara junhui naik beberapa oktaf.

"Jun ini...

"Aku tidak mau dengar wonwoo. Cepat katakan yang seharusnya dan kita pulang."

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu Wonu-ah?"

Saat ini wonwoo benar-benar bingung. Disatu sisi dia memang mencintai mingyu tapi disatu sisi lagi junhui sudah banyak membantunya selama ini dan selalu baik padanya.

"wonu-ya~" nada memelas mingyu makin terdengar lirih ditelinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap laki-laki di hadapannya itu "Mingyunie, kita selesaikan saja ini... Maafkan aku mingyu." Dan wonwoo terdiam lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada junhui.

"wonu." Sifat kehilangan semua harapan dan hidupnya.

.

1 years letter

Lonceng gereja kembali berdentang sangat indah. Nuansa biru dan putih mendominasi hiasan gereja untuk hari yang sangat membahagiakan ini. Apalagi untuk seorang namja manis bermarga Jeon ini yang sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan kebahagian dari seorang namja yang sangat mencintainya.

"hyung, apa aku terlihat cantik? Apa jun akan semakin mencintaiku?" seorang namja yang sedang merapikan tuxedo sebelum pintu gereja terbuka.

"Ne, kamu selalu terlihat cantik. Dan jun pasti akan semakin mencintaimu." Jawab sang hyung.

"Ihss! Hyung tidak boleh memanggil dia Jun lagi. Yang boleh hanya aku sekarang. Atau suamimu itu akan cemburu nanti." Protesnya

"Yha! Yha! Sudahlah kalian ini, pintu ini terbuka... jalanlah chagi." Perintah tuan Jeon sambil menggandeng anaknya yang cantik.

"Ne ajhussi." Seorang pendamping pengantin yang sedari tadi bertengkar dengan wonwoo telah tersenyum dan memasuki ruangan disusul dengan Yunho dan Wonwoo yang bejalan dibelakangnya.

Junhui yang berada didepan sontak membulatkan matanya melihat namja cantik yang dicintainya berjalan dengan sangat anggun... Bahagia... saat ini Junhui merasa sangat bahagia. Dia bersyukur menemukan cinta dan melabuhkannya pada namja yang tepat.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **A/N : JENG... JENG... JENG... END. CUT. TAMAT. SELESAI.**

Ada yang marah.. ada yang mau bakar saya... ada yang mau cincang saya. #BerlindungdiketiakJUN.  
Sengaja saya tamatkan seperti ini. Hohohoho... Pokonya mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia deh. Semuanya Happy KOK.  
Tapi pasti ada yang bertanya gimana nasib mingyu? Tenang,... walau ff ini udah tamat tapi setiap ada prolog pasti ada Epilognya... Toh, acara pernikahan wonu juga masih nanggung tuh.  
Jadi mohon ditunggu epilog saya ya. Jangan santet saya dulu. Karena semua bisa berubah sesuai mood saya,... #sabar

 **Pesan: Terkadang memilih hidup bersama orang yang mencintai kita dengan benar lebih indah dari pada hidup hanya dengan mencintai seseorang saja.**

.


	5. EPILOG

**~See How Much I Love You~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : Meanie

Support Cast : Seventeen

.

Ganre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Threeshot

.

Disclaimer : Wonwoo dan Mingyu milik orangtua, keluarga mereka dan tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic gaje ini murni milik saya.

.

 **Warning : GS, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

 _1 years letter_

 _Lonceng gereja kembali berdentang sangat indah. Nuansa biru dan putih mendominasi hiasan gereja untuk hari yang sangat membahagiakan ini. Apalagi untuk seorang namja manis bermarga Jeon ini yang sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan kebahagian dari seorang namja yang sangat mencintainya._

 _"_ _hyung, apa aku terlihat cantik? Apa jun akan semakin mencintaiku?" seorang namja yang sedang merapikan tuxedo sebelum pintu gereja terbuka._

 _"_ _Ne, kamu selalu terlihat cantik. Dan jun pasti akan semakin mencintaimu." Jawab sang hyung._

 _"_ _Ihss! Hyung tidak boleh memanggil dia Jun lagi. Yang boleh hanya aku sekarang. Atau suamimu itu akan cemburu nanti." Protesnya_

 _"_ _Yha! Yha! Sudahlah kalian ini, pintu ini terbuka... jalanlah chagi." Perintah tuan Jeon sambil menggandeng anaknya yang cantik._

 _"_ _Ne ajhussi." Seorang pendamping pengantin yang sedari tadi bertengkar dengan wonwoo telah tersenyum dan memasuki ruangan disusul dengan Yunho dan Wonwoo yang bejalan dibelakangnya._

 _Junhui yang berada didepan sontak membulatkan matanya melihat namja cantik yang dicintainya berjalan dengan sangat anggun... Bahagia... saat ini Junhui merasa sangat bahagia. Dia bersyukur menemukan cinta dan melabuhkannya pada namja yang tepat._

.

Yang sampai saat ini disyukuri junhui adalah keputusan wonwoo yang membuat mereka berdua menemukan cinta dan kebahagian sejati.

 **FLASBACK ON**

"Mingyunie, kita selesaikan saja ini. Maafkan aku mingyu." Dan wonwoo terdiam lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada junhui.

"Wonu."

PLTAK !

"AWW! Wonuuuuu appooo... Yha! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?" tanya junhui kaget dengan pukulan tiba-tiba wonwoo.

"Kita hentikan saja ini tuan Wen Junhui yang terhormat." Jawab wonwoo dengan ketus dan makin membuat mingyu bingung.

Wonwoo menatap mingyu dalam lalu perlahan tersenyum dengan lembut dan indah. "Aku mencintaimu dari dulu, sekarang bahkan aku rasa sampai nanti. Dan menjadi pendampingmu, hidup bersamamu selamanya adalah impian terbesarku Gyunie... I DO, jadikan aku milikmu Kim Mingyu." Kalimat terakhir wonwoo membuat mingyu makin tidak percaya, bukankah dia baru saja ditolak tadi?

"Benarkah wonu? Lalu bagaimana dengan junhui?"

"Hahahahahahahaha...kau bodoh Kim Mingyu. Hahahaha..." tawa menggema dan hinaan junhui membuat mingyu mengerti dengan semuanya.

"Semua yang dikatakan jun tidak benar Gyu. Dia memang melamarku minggu lalu tapi aku sudah menolaknya dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menemui orang yang aku cintai diacara pernikahan Soonyoung."

"Aku sakit hati mendengar itu. Lalu aku mengajak wonwoo dan soonyoung bertaruh. Jika orang yang dicintai wonwoo dan menurut soonyoung orang itu juga mencintai wonwoo menyerah saat tau wonwoo sudah bertunangan maka wonwoo harus segera pulang ke Jepang dan menerima lamaranku." Wonwoo dan Junhui bergantian menjelaskan masalahnya.

"Tarima kasih untuk tidak menyerah dan tidak membiarkan aku kembali pergi Mingyu. Aku mencintaimu."

GREP

Mingyu menarik wonwoo dalam pelukan hangatnya secara tiba-tiba. "Walau aku sedikit kesal karena dibohongi tapi itu tak apa asal kau percaya padaku dan mau menjadi milikku. Nado saranghae wonu."

"Aku memang mencintai Wonwoo, tapi melihatnya bahagia adalah yang paling aku inginkan. Jadi tolong jaga wonu kami dengan baik Kim Mingyu."

"Itu pasti dan terima kasih junhui-shi." Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah cincin indah telah melingkar manis dijari indah seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang sudah resmi terikat bersama Kim Mingyu.

 ** _Tetaplah seperti itu_**  
 ** _Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi_**  
 ** _Sepertinya kita telah terbiasa satu sama lain_**  
 ** _Tetaplah seperti itu_**

 **FLASBACK OFF**

Mungkin junhui harus mengoreksi ucapnya tadi, mungkin hanya dia yang berfikir namja pengiring pengantin itu adalah yang tercantik karena para undangan lain tentu saja menganggap sang pengantin lah namja tercantik pada hari ini. Apalagi untuk seorang namja gagah yang sudah menunggu seseorang tercintanya didepan altar.

.

.

.

.

"Jaga dan cintai anakku ini Mingyu."

"Ne, aboji."

"Kita mulai saudara sekalian. Kim Mingyu, bersediakah anda mencintai, menyayangi, membimbing dan melindungi mempelai anda dalam keadaan senang atau susah, kaya maupun miskin hingga maut memisahkan kalian."

"Ne, saya bersedia." Jawab mingyu mantap dengan menatap wajah cantik wonwoo-nya

"Jeon Wonwoo, bersediakah anda mencintai, menyayangi, mendampingi dan melayani mempelai anda dalam keadaan senang atau susah, kaya maupun miskin hingga maut memisahkan kalian."

"Ne, saya bersedi." Jawab Wonwoo dengan linangan air mata bahagia.

"Baiklah. Dengan tuhan sebagai saksinya. Kalian telah menjadi suami dan istri."

Bahagia...itulah yang tergambar pada semua orang yang hadir dalam acara ini. Tahun ini seorang malaikat kecil telah hadir dalam keluarga JeongCheol dan akan disusul dengan SoonHoon beberapa bulan lagi. Pernikahan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sangat meriah dan akan disusul juga dengan pernikahan Junhui dan Minghao beberapa bulan kedepan. Mereka semua berbahagia dalam cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu dan berjanji akan selalu memberikan kebahagian tanpa adanya rasa sakit didalamnya" – Kim Mingyu

"Aku mencintaimu dan akan terus seperti itu walau apapun yang jadi pada dirimu dan kita nanti." – Kim Wonwoo

.

.

END.

.

.

A/N: Bagaimana..? bagaimana...? akhirnya berakhir dengan happy ending kan. Hehehe... berapa orang yang sudah tertipu dalam fanfic ini. Atau ada yang menebak dengan benar ? hehehehe... Semua couple disini berakhir dengan bahagia.

#BOW

Akhirnya saya bisa update juga epiloge ff ini. Maaf kalo lama, internet di tempat saya sendang ada ganggu satu minggu ini dan saya lagi miskin hanya buat sekedar beli kuota internet.  
Gimana ceritanya...maaf lagi kalau endingnya kurang gereget. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Dan terima kasih semua reader yang sudah mau baca dan ripiu ff ini. Terima kasih banyak #BOWAGAIN.  
Untuk yang terakhir, saya minta ripiunya dan saya akan akan berusaha melanjutkan fanfic I Choose to Love You (Meanie) kalo ada yang masih inget ama tu ff.  
Dan sampai jumpa di ff Meanie yang lain.

.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu berjudul STEP ost. Prime Minister and I yang dinyanyiin Taemin SHINee.=

.

 **Taemin (SHINee) - Steps (** **발걸음** **) [Prime Minister and I OST]**

(Na honja georeosseo)  
 ** _Aku berjalan sendirian_**

(Neoui balgeoreum ttara hamkke geotdeon i gil)  
 ** _Dijalan kecil ini dimana aku dulu berjalan dengan langkah-langkahmu_**

(Gabyeowojin nae maeum)  
 ** _Hatiku terasa lebih ringan_**

(Uri hamkke i gil barawatdeon manheun nal)  
 ** _Hari-hari dimana kita melihat ke jalan kecil ini bersama_**

(Eolmana gireosseonni)  
 ** _Betapa jauhnya itu terasa_**

(Deo manhi himdeureosseotdeon geonneoyeotgetji)  
 ** _Aku yakin dulu kau pasti berjuang bahkan lebih keras_**

(Iri wajullae)  
 ** _Akankah kau datang kesini?_**

(Han georeum deo gakkai dagaon dwi)  
 ** _Setelah kau mengambil selangkah lebih dekat_**

(Geuthorok meoreotdeon mankheum nae ane deureowa)  
 ** _Datang kepadaku sebanyak yang dulu kau lakukan_**

(Sorichyeo neol bulleo bollae sumgyeowatdeon nareul boajwo)  
 ** _Aku ingin berteriak dan memanggilmu_**

(Maeumi jeonhaejyeo gadeuk neukkyeojidorok)  
 ** _Lihat aku, yang telah kusembunyikan_**

(Ibyeoreun uriegeneun ajik anirago malhaejwo)  
 ** _Katakan kepadaku bahwa ini belum waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal_**

(Seodulji anheulke ijeya sijagin geol)  
 ** _Aku takkan mendesak, ini hanya telah dimulai sekarang_**

(Geudaero meomulleojwo)  
 ** _Tetaplah seperti itu_**

(Nana nana nana nana nana nana)

(Dasin tteonajimayo nae gyeotheseo)  
 ** _Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi_**

(Na na na na na na)

(Urin seoroege gideuryeo jina bwa)  
 ** _Sepertinya kita telah terbiasa satu sama lain_** **  
**  
(Iri wajullae)  
 ** _Akankah kau datang kesini?_**

(Mabeop cheoreom ireonnan i sarangi)  
 ** _Sebuah cinta yang terbentuk seperti keajaiban_**

(Dasineun apheuji anhke nae ane deureowa)  
 ** _Datanglah kepadaku agar kau takkan pernah tersakiti lagi_**

(Sorichyeo neol bulleo bollae sumgyeowatdeon nareul boajwo)  
 ** _Aku ingin berteriak dan memanggilmu_**

(Maeumi jeonhaejyeo gadeuk neukkyeojidorok)  
 ** _Lihat yang telah kusembunyikan_**

(Ibyeoreun uriegeneun ajik anirago malhaejwo)  
 ** _Katakan kepadaku bahwa ini belum waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal_**

(Seodulji anheulke ijeya sijagin geol)  
 ** _Aku takkan mendesak, ini hanya telah dimulai sekarang_**

(Geudaero meomulleojwo)  
 ** _Tetaplah seperti itu_**

(Nana nana nana nana nana nana)

(Dasin tteonajimayo nae gyeotheseo)  
 ** _Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi_**

(Na na na na na na)

(Urin seoroege gideuryeo jina bwa)  
 ** _Sepertinya kita telah terbiasa satu sama lain_**

(Geudaero meomulleojwo)  
 ** _Tetaplah seperti itu_**

.


	6. PENGUMUMAN : PINDAH LAPAK

**PINDAH LAPAK**

.

.

~LS-Snowie~

.

Author : Super Junior & Seventeen Official couple

PINDAH LAPAK

.

.

 **PEMBERITAHUAN : TOLONG DIBACA HINGGA SELESAI**

.

Annyeonghasaeyo readerdeul...

Dengan segala rasa menyesal dan permintaan maaf. Saya kembali bukannya membawa lanjutan ff ataupun ff baru seputar SJ couple ataupun SVT couple. Tapi saya ingin memberikan pengumuman bahwa saya **pindah lapak** menulis dari **ke wattpad**.

Alasannya adalah, sekarang ini saya merasa sudah banyak shipper yang meninggalka ffn atau mungkin merasa bosan karena ffn tidak dapat semenarik wattpad yang dapat disisipi gambar, video dan lain-lain.

Saya sudah meng-upload 2 cerita " **NOTING MARRIED** dan **I Choose to Love You** (saya akan lanjutkan ff itu di wattpad) dengan main cast : MEANIE, Support cast: SVT dan SuJu (pasti) . Tolong kunjungi akun wattpad saya di **LS-snowie**

Tolong di support (vote dan comment) ya.^_^

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas ini semua... Sampai bertemu lagi di wattpad **LS-snowie.**

 **.**

 **Saya kasih summary untuk dua ff yang udah saya upload di akun wattpad saya ^^**

 **.**

 **NOTING MARRIED**

Summary : Hidupku, hidupmu, hidup kita...masa depanku, masa depanmu dan masa depan kita berantakan sejak hari dimana kita bertemu. Penuh dengan kepalsuan dan kepura-puraan... membohongi semua orang hanya untuk keegoisan cinta.

Cast : Meanie

Support Cast : Seventeen, Pristin dan Super Junior

Ganre : Drama, Homor, Roments

Reat : T – semi M

Lenght : Chapper

.

.

 **I Choose to Love You**

Summary: Wonwoo yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan semua perasaan dan emosi, sementara itu Mingyu yang terus berusaha mencari cinta sejati tanpa mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi pada akhirnya cinta tetap harus memilih /Meanie/YAOI/

Cast : Kim Mingyu X Choi (Jeon) Wonwoo

Support Cast : Seventeen mamber, Super Junior mamber & Gfriends mamber

Ganre : Romancs, Drama, Friendship (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

Reat : T – semi M (maybe)

Lenght : Chappter

( _Fanfic ini akan saya usahakan semaksimal mungkin untuk tamat dan tidak hiasut lagi dalam pengerjaannya. Tapi saya meng-upload dari awal lagi. Jadi untuk para reader "I Choose to Love You saya mohon bersabar ya"_ )

.

.

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK !


End file.
